En busca de Lea Michele
by Panquem
Summary: La fanática #1 de Lea Michele se ha propuesto dejarlo todo para conocerla, un viaje lleno de aventuras y vida real donde sus tres mejores amigas la acompañarán, FABERRY, ACHELE, BRITTANA, HEYA...un poco de todo para darle sabor.
1. Chapter 1

"Dios… es tan sexy"

"Tranquilízate solo es una chica"

"No es cualquier chica, ella es Lea Michelle, una cantante, actriz, bailarina y ganadora de muchos premios"

"Ok…es una chica con suerte, no entiendo como-"

"Cállate ya va a comenzar"

Por tercera vez consecutiva me acomodo en el sillón de la sala para disfrutar de New Year´s Eve; debo aguantar al estúpido de Ashton Kutcher y al homosexual de Zac solo para deleitarme con la magnífica actuación de mi adorada Lea.

Sé que a mi compañera de cuarto le molesta que acapare la televisión, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, eh seguido la carrera de Lea desde que S y yo veíamos videos en youtube y de alguna manera nos encontramos con una pequeña Cosette de lo más dulce y llamativa que pudiera existir, no podía dejar de pensar en ella aunque mis labios tarareaban Master of The House.

No estoy obsesionada, por supuesto que no, no tiene nada de malo que tenga pósters, libretas, videos, canciones y hasta sábanas con su cara (las mandé a hacer, por supuesto, debieron ver la cara de la chica de la lavandería cuando las vio…envidiosa. )

Estoy segura que a Q no le molesta ver la película, me acompaña en todas mis locuras a pesar de que hayamos tenido un mal comienzo, nos conocimos en la preparatoria y a ella le encantaba hacerme sufrir, nunca ha querido decirme porque, seguro fue por mi bella voz, mi talento avasallante y mi hermosa manera de ser…si seguro sí.

"Sofía Vergara es adorable"- la escucho susurrar en el otro sillón de la sala

"Lo es, lástima que no todas las latinas sean así"

"Quiero suponer que lo dices por S… no es tan mala"

"Mala es poco, la última vez que vino cambió el azúcar por la sal"-Q ríe y hace que se le caigan las palomitas del regazo

"Es verdad… ¿recuerdas la ves que le pusiste pasta de dientes a sus galletas oreo?, si no hubiera sido por B seguro te arrancaba los ojos"- ambas nos reímos, yo en menor escala, recordar eso es como desear que te caiga un rayo, a nadie le gusta.

Ambas estamos en el último año de preparatoria, decidimos vivir juntas cuando comenzamos a llevarnos mejor y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos el mismo síndrome, "Padres Trabajadores Poco Percibidos", no me malinterpreten, amo a mis padres, pero los veo una vez cada tres meses, no somos ricos, pero tampoco somos pobres…somos…adaptables.

Ambos trabajan en la construcción y a ninguno les agrada gastar en grandes cantidades, a diferencia de los de Q que trabajan como directores de los hospitales más caros de la región y pueden comprar una casa extra para su hija independiente—

"Dios que pechos más grandes"-y poco discreta.

A ninguna de las dos nos gustan las etiquetas, ella prefiere los deportes yo las artes, a ambas nos gusta leer y molestar a nuestra amiga S.

"Dejen de llorar perras, hemos llegado"- hablando de dolores en el culo- "¿De nuevo viendo eso enana?"- vociferaba aventando mis piernas fuera del sofá para sentarse fuertemente.

"Déjala en paz San"- una vez leí que cada 100 años se dice que un terrible ente o demonio camina por la tierra para arruinar y molestar en la vida de los demás, pero que al mismo tiempo se desata junto al demonio un espíritu dulce y encantador que existe para aplacar la ira de ese ente…y esos personajes no pueden ser nadie más que B y S-"a mí me gusta Sofía Vergara" decía dulcemente mientras se sentaba junto a Q

"Bien dicho B"- mi rubia amiga chocaba los cinco con B mientras S se enfadaba cada vez mas

"B, la única latina sensual a la que debes amar es a mí, y tu enana, deberías resignarte, nunca conocerás a esa mujer…deberías buscar metas más creíbles"

"Lo dice quien está obsesionada con Heather Morris"- sonreí con malicia al ver la cara de desconcierto de Brittany y pateando a su novia ligeramente

"ME DIJISTE QUE HABÍAS SUPERADO ESE FANATISMO"

"LO HICE AMOR, ESTA ENANA ESTA LOCA"- un fuerte almohadazo en la cara fue suficiente para que Quinn y yo estalláramos en carcajadas

"Yo bailo mejor que ella"- sentenció mi bailarina amiga sintiéndose ofendida, aunque era muy extraño verla enfadada

"Por supuesto que si amor"- ver a Santana de esta manera es algo que no me perdería y más ahora que mi querida Lea esta junto a esa bola de pelo llamada Ashton en un horrible elevador.

"Yo no sé porque pelean, ninguna de ustedes las conocerá, existe una posibilidad en un millón de encontrar a tu actriz favorita y esas posibilidades se reducen cuando vives en un pueblo olvidado por Dios y no en la gran manzana"- el silencio inundó el lugar, tanto Santana como yo estábamos un poco fascinadas con Heather Morris y Lea Michelle respectivamente, Santana decía que si no estuviera con Brittany se iría con la actriz sin pensarlo, imaginando que tuviera una ínfima posibilidad; en cambio yo….yo admiraba a Lea Michelle, era maravillosa, altruista y con una voz envidiable, se que la mayoría se preocupa por con quien esté, pero sé que una verdadera fan la apoyaría aunque estuviera con Cory o con un hombre elefante con grandes tetas…yo…yo-

"Debo conocerla"

"¿De qué hablas?"- la cara de mi mejor amiga es algo indescriptible en este momento, Quinn es de las personas realistas, no es como Santana que prefiere joderte diciéndote cosas en español y maldiciendo a los 4 vientos, Quinn te dice las cosas como son y a veces creo que eso hace más daño que cualquier otra cosa

"Iré a buscarla…necesito que…me tome como su discípula y me enseñe todo lo que sabe"+ me levanté abruptamente poniendo ambos puños contra mi pecho y viendo a mi ídola en la pantalla de la sala

"¿estás hablando en serio?, vivimos en Lima por dios, estamos a meses de terminar la preparatoria y comenzar nuestra vida fuera de aquí"

"No me importa"- Britt y San nos miraban alternadamente sin saber que decir, ellas saben que cuando tengo algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano, ni siquiera mis padres que nunca los veo, puedan detenerme y al final, a pesar de todas las peleas sé que puedo contar con ellas….incluso con Quinn.

"¿VAS A TIRAR EL TIEMPO QUE NOS QUEDA PARA BUSCAR A ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOCES?"-tenía la mirada…la mirada de decisión y Quinn lo sabía, debía hacerlo, antes de irme a estudiar a NYADA.

"Debo hacerlo quinn"

"¡ES UNA ESTUPIDES!"- Quinn se encontraba en medio de la sala altercando su mirada a la mía y a la película que seguía avanzando, Sarah Jessica sí que tiene una enorme nariz-"¿cómo es que pasamos de una simple conversación a esto?"

"tú siempre me dices que cuando busque una meta luche por ella"

"si pero-"

"que no importa cuán difícil sea, siempre estarás ahí para ayudarme"- la tomé por los hombros y la miré sonriendo-"estuviste ahí cuando Azimio y Karofsky me molestaban, cuando Finn terminó conmigo y cuando mis padres no estaban"

"Es una locura, abandonar todo por…por"

"Es mi sueño Quinn, quiero ser como ella, quiero cantar y ser famosa en Broadway, aparte de conocer al amor de mi vida y enamorarme"-ella sonríe ligeramente y hasta puedo apostar que se sonroja, lástima que el susurro de Santana nos interrumpe.

"Gaaaaaaay"- al instante Britt le dio un codazo y yo continué viendo a mi mejor amiga

"Acompáñame en esta aventura Quinn, yo se que quieres conocer a Dianna Agron"- se sonrojó y miró hacia su habitación, aunque lo niegue sé que mi mejor amiga no solo se concentra en los deportes y sé que tiene como página principal You Me & Charlie.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de poder encontrarlas?"

"Porque yo soy Rachel Berry"


	2. Meditanto

-¿Puedo ir?

-No

-¿Me llevan?

-No

-¿Qué hora es?

-No

-Pero solo—

-Finn, ya te dijimos que no te llevaremos, deja de estar fregando-

-¡Santana!-

Primer día de su nueva aventura, eran las 8am en punto en Lima Ohio, las aves cantaban y dos chicas y un enorme chico tenían la ardua tarea de subir sus grandes maletas en una pequeña pero confortable Volkswagen Transporter T1 plus 8, mejor conocida como "La Furgoneta de la Paz".

-¿No podías conseguir el coche de los Picapiedra?, tendría más estilo-

-Calla boca Fabray, que nadie te obliga a ir-

-Yo quiero ir-

-¡CÁLLATE FIN!- llevaban dos horas tratando de acomodar las cosas que llevarían para hacer más "placentero" el viaje.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿placentero?-_

_-Sí, ya sabes, almohadas, colchas abrigadoras, el peluche de unicornio de Britt-_

_-¿Y eso para qué?-_

_-Porque los unicornios tienen hierba mágica Fabray-le recalcaba Santana a su amiga como si los unicornios y la "hierba mágica" fueran lo más normal del mundo_

_END FLASHBACK_

_-Hierba mágica…por supuesto…maldita drogadicta_-Pensaba la rubia mientras veía caer por segunda vez a su enorme y torpe amigo del techo del auto mientras trataba de atar la enorme maleta de su amiga latina

-Les estoy ayudando en cargar con sus ladrillos y ¿aún así no me llevarán?-se levantaba del suelo y miraba alternadamente a Quinn y Santana- Yo también quiero conocer a Lea Michele-

-¿Sabes algo de ella?-

-Se muchas cosas Santana, sé que es caliente y que está saliendo con un tipo igual de caliente-sonreía pícaramente mientras la risa de la morena se dejaba escuchar por toda la cuadra.

-Dios…jajajaja…basta…jajajaj mi estómago…jajaja acabo de comer-reía con lágrimas en los ojos la latina apoyándose en su amiga rubia que no sabía de lo que hablaba ninguno de los dos.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre?-le gritó el muchacho

-ay dios….ese golpe te jodió las pocas neuronas que te quedaban…deja de decir idioteces y termina de hacer tu trabajo, iré a apurar a las chicas-

La morena corrió hacia la casa y miró atentamente a su rubia amiga tratando de meter a su gordo gato en una maleta.

-Britt-Britt, Porcino no entrará ahí-

-No le digas así San, Lord solo-empujaba al gato mientras este solo rodaba por su vida-no comprende que sin mí y las malteadas que le hago diario no podrá sobrevivir- el gato rodó hasta la orilla del sillón y huyó como si no hubiera mañana.

-Britt- Santana se acercó y la abrazo suavemente sonriendo, después de todo ella era Brittany, su novia y verdadero amor, una chica con una nobleza intacta, su bondad iluminaba su rostro claro, su carácter era distraído, su mente a veces no consiente de la realidad, pero, así era ella. Una chica soñadora que amaba la vida, pero no las matemáticas y que a veces decía cosas que mucho no comprendían-él estará bien, creo que hasta le hace falta bajar unos kilos-

-¿Crees?- la miró a los ojos sin deshacer el abrazo

-Claro que sí, ahora toma tu unicornio de peluche y ayúdame a subir lo que falta, el idiota de Finn apenas y puede con sus enormes pechos-la tomo del meñique como toda su vida lo había hecho y se dirigieron a la puerta

-San, deberías prestarle uno de tus sostenes-

-Después Brit…después-

**Planta alta de la casa**

-Ya casi….solo...una vuelta más…-

-Rachel- Quinn entraba a la habitación prácticamente vacía de la diva quien estaba justo en medio de ella sin dejar de dar vueltas y mirar a todos lados-¿Qué haces?, Finn está a punto de llamar a Puck y conociéndolo vendrá con todos esos pósters porno que tiene de una tal Naya Morris y Heather Rivera…algo así…¡Deja de dar vueltas!-

-Se llaman Naya Rivera y Heather Morris, Quinn…y doy vueltas porque es la única manera que tengo de asegurarme de llevar todo lo que necesito-

-¡PERO SI YA NO HAY NADA MAS EN TU CUARTO QUE LA CAMA!-

-¡QUIERO QUE SEA PERFECTO!-

-¡AGH! Mira, debo evitar que Puck meta todos sus pósters porno en la camioneta y que Finn deje de romper maletas, cuando regrese quiero que estés tranquila y lista… ¿sí?-

-Mi discurso, mi ropa interior de la suerte…si Quinn…solo unos minutos…mi primer premio- la chica continuaba enumerando las cosas mientras daba vueltas en su lugar., la rubia suspiro y bajó para encontrarse con un chico alto y musculoso tratando de convencer a una latina.

-Si estás tan segura que las conocerás, ¿Por qué diablos no te llevas mis pósters para que los firmen?- Finn terminaba de amarrar las maletas, Brittany había desaparecido y Santana y Puck discutían en la entrada con una enorme bolsa de plástico entre ellos.

-Porque no vamos a eso Puckerman-

-Lo dice quien tiene un álbum de fotos eróticas de-Santana le tapo la boca rápidamente mientras siseaba y miraba para todos lados.

-¡Cierra el hocico hombre!, Brittany odia a Heather Morris-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó el chico escandalizado

-Losé losé….te propongo algo- Quinn miraba atenta la conversación, sabía que su bailarina amiga tenía cierto rencor sin razón hacia la actriz porque le generaba la misma miraba boba y enamorada a Santana que ella…no quería admitirlo, pero ella tenía la misma mirada, pero de admiración, cuando veía a la gran Dianna Agron; por suerte sus guiones improvisados, fotografías e incluso ropa para que le firmara la actriz ya estaban bien escondidos dentro de la van.

-Tómalo o déjalo- sentenció la chica.

-Entonces, ¿sólo puedo elegir tres?...tengo millones de cosas que quiero que me firme, no puedes hacerme esto-la mirada de la latina no le dejo más opción que rebuscar entre sus cosas las más significativas, un póster de la señorita Morris en bikini photoshopeado con Naya Rivera, un CD …..y un brassier.

-¿Qué demonios Puckerman?-

-Lo conseguí en un Tour, del amigo de un amigo que trabajaba de staff….no lo intentes oler porque lo sabré- la amenazó el chico sonriente a una Santana sonrojada y un poco asqueada….solo un poco.

**Planta alta de la casa**

-Rachel – llamo Brittany

-Aquí en mi cuarto – contesto la cantante.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto al verla tirada en el piso mirando el techo

-Mirando el techo – respondió Rachel

-¿En verdad? –se acercó hasta ella y se agacho a su lado-¿por qué?-

-La verdad….no lo se – dijo Rachel - pero puedes mirar si quieres-

Brittany se emocionó, dio un pequeño salto y se acostó rápidamente junto a la chica

¿estás nerviosa? – pregunto Brittany al ver como la otra jugaba rápidamente con sus manos

-Un poco – confesó – no lo sé, creo que es parte de crecer, ya sabes…tomar decisiones tan de repente…es solo…que temo que algo salga mal-ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Tan absortas se encontraban que no escucharon cuando llegó Santana, la cual le extraño encontrarlas tiradas en el piso viendo maravilladas el techo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen? – pregunto un tanto desesperada

-Mirando el techo – respondieron al unisón

-Eso ya lo note – dijo Santana – ahora levántense de ahí que debemos irnos antes de que me de hambre-

-No – dijo Brittany– estamos meditanto-

-Se dice meditando y no se necesita estar en el piso para eso, así que rápido antes de que te patee, Berry-

-Podrías unirte y ver –respondió la rubia- o venir a mi lado y guardar silencio-

-Agh… ¿Qué quieres que vea? Solo es el techo-se exaspero la morena

-En serio será mejor que te unas, es relajante-Brittany abrió sus brazos invitando a la chica a entrar en ellos sin dejar de mirar el techo, santana soltó un bufido y se acercó.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó un poco más relajada

-¿Por qué lo hago Santana?... ¿y por qué quieren venir?-

-Escucha, Berry…hay momentos en los que solo…debes tomar un camino, sin mirar atrás-respondía la latina mirando atentamente el techo sin dejar de acariciar los brazos de su novia-Debes buscar aquello que te haga feliz aunque debas arriesgar ciertas cosas y si en esta aventura es necesaria nuestra participación, con gusto lo haremos-

-Pero…no es nece—

-Cállate y agradece-le interrumpió-es otra lección López de mi para ti- y el silencio volvió a reinar.

Adios Finn, adiós Puck- agradeció a sus amigos y cerró la puerta rápidamente antes de que comenzaran las advertencias de lo peligroso que era ir solas, suspiro y subió las escaleras, no vio a nadie a la vista, había mucho silencio, pero pronto escucho la voz de Rachel, se acerco a su habitación y vio sorprendida a las tres chicas acostadas en el piso.

-_Oh no…no el techo- _Quinn sabía que siempre que su amiga sufría de estrés (cosa que según Rachel es normal en una actriz en potencia)optaba por simplemente acostarse en el suelo de su habitación y mirar el techo para olvidarse de lo demás; por supuesto que la primera vez que lo hizo a la rubia casi le da un infarto e incluso llego moverla con el palo de una escoba para saber si estaba bien.

Las tres estaban absortas en algo que había en el techo, se sorprendió de ver a las Brittana tan calmadas, juntas y sin intenciones de arrancarse la ropa, se hincó aun sintiéndose algo tonta al hacerlo y se acerco con cuidado a Rachel.

-Rachel-dijo en su oído, provocando en la aludida un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Rachel en el mismo tono

-Es lo que yo pregunto-

-Solo…estamos—

-Meditanto-

-Meditando, Brittany, se dice meditando-

-ahm...- Quinn miró extrañada a sus amigas hasta que decidió acercarse a la pequeña morena y recargarse en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, Rachel inconscientemente la abrazo como lo hacía Brittany con Santana y las cuatro miraron el techo esperando por algo.

-¿Están seguras?, dejaremos la escuela por un peligroso viaje del cual no sabremos si tendremos éxito en una simple van con nada más que nuestros ahorros, por el simple hecho de que queremos conocer a unas actrices…¿saben lo loco que suena eso?-

-Rachel- comenzó Brittany- dudar de ti misma es como si te insultaras- Santana sonrió de medio lado- queremos hacer esto contigo porque confiamos en que podrás ser una gran estrella…y cuando seas rica y famosa y tengas a Lea Michele a un lado de ti, recordarás esta locura de viaje y sabrás que valió la pena porque el simple hecho de que seguiste tus sueños…aunque sea en una simple van- Santana sonrió aún mas orgullosa de su novia-además que quiero demostrarle a esa tal Morris que soy mejor que ella-

-¡Brittany!...agh…enano- la latina se aclaró la garganta tratando de no pensar en dos de sus amores rubios en leotardo- estamos contigo…será algo interesante que contar en la universidad…sino nos topamos con zombies o mutantes caníbales-las cuatro rieron, Rachel un poco nerviosa, odiaba los mutantes caníbales, hasta que sintió que Quinn se removía para poder verla a los ojos.

-Yo solo diré que si alguna vez aquellos hombres y mujeres que hicieron grandes cosas se hubieran detenido a pensar que diferencia podrían hacer ellos solos…nunca se hubieran atrevido a hacer aquello que los diferencia de los demás-

-Como Batman-

-Si Britt, como Batman-

-Aprovecha que eres joven para sufrir todo lo que puedas- le susurró mientras se sonreían entre sí.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron unos minutos más observando el techo, cada una en sus propias divagaciones hasta que poco a poco se fueron levantando, las Brittana salieron primero seguidas de Quinn que volteó a ver a Rachel esperando que no continuara con su conteo de cosas, la aludida se detuvo en medio de su cuarto y volteo a verla.

Se sonrieron y salieron de la habitación.

Estaban listas.


End file.
